Unlike analog video, the quality of digital video is influenced by many parameters such as the codec, resolution, and frame rate used to quantify the video. Such variability presents significant challenges in defining video accuracy and in tracking video streams from a source, such as a camera, to a viewer with adequate precision. Determining the quality of streamed digital video is often not amenable to automated testing procedures. Systems that operate on digital video are often validated manually by the subjective measure of a tester. These tasks are inherently time consuming and prone to errors. In addition, traditional objective video quality measurement metrics do not necessarily correlate with an end user experience.